Argon Crystal
Argon Crystals are a rare resource that drops in the Orokin Void and from certain Assassination targets. Unlike other resources, they decay after a limited period of time. After this period the resources will disappear from the user's inventory and must be reacquired if needed. The timer points towards Midnight UTC/GMT+0 time indefinitely. This supports its description. Gathering Tips These are based on opinions and may not be 100% true. These should be viewed as advice for finding the materials until better facts are proven. * Argon Crystals drop more commonly from containers and lockers. Thief's Wit, Master Thief, and a Kubrow or Kavat with Scavenge can help in finding containers that may contain Argon Crystals. * Bringing a Nekros with Desecrate can improve your chances in finding Argon Crystals. * Bringing a Hydroid with the Pilfering Swarm augmentation can improve your chances in finding Argon Crystals. * Bringing an Ivara with Prowl can improve your chances in finding Argon Crystals * Defense missions are a good method of farming Argon Crystals, as all enemies will come to you. Combining this with a Nekros with Desecrate and using slash weapons to dismember the bodies (Desecrate counts each severed part as a separate entity) will give you a high chance for drops. * Survival missions are a safer (albeit slower) way to farm Argon Crystals, as enemies will spawn indefinitely you can extract immediately after you have the amount of crystals you need. This also lowers the chance of wasting crystals if you only need a certain amount. Notes * Corrupted Vor will always drop either an Orokin Cell or an Argon Crystal. Chances seem to be equal for both. * "A full 24 hours from when you acquire it and then when GMT 00:00 hits is when it’s considered in its decaying period." April 11th Community Hot Topics * Having the count down started on one Argon Crystal, then obtaining another does not reset the count down. * Each Argon Crystal in a Tenno's inventory is either stable or decaying at any given time; beyond this, the age of a single crystal does not matter. Each day at GMT 00:00, two things happen: first, the quantity of decaying Argon Crystals is cut in half and rounded down; second, all stable Argon Crystals shift to the decaying state. For example: ** 11 crystals are collected on Day 1. They are all stable. ** GMT 00:00 hits, and now all 11 crystals are decaying, but the quantity remains unchanged. ** 12 crystals are collected on Day 2. The Tenno now has 23 crystals total. ** GMT 00:00 hits. The 11 decaying crystals decay to 5, and the 12 additional crystals are now decaying. The Tenno now has 17 crystals. ** GMT 00:00 hits again without the attainment of any further crystals. All 17 crystals decay to 8. * Currently, Argon Crystals are not available for purchase in the Market. Blueprints Requiring Argon Crystals Click to view the Blueprints requiring Argon Crystals. Trivia *Argon (symbol: Ar) is the 18th element in the periodic table. It is a noble gas whose most commonly occurring isotope is stable and does not decay as the Argon Crystal does (though it has a number of unstable isotopes that do decay, such as Ar-37 (with a half-life of 35 days) and Ar-41 (with a half-life of 109.6 minutes)). ** While argon does sublimate at room temperature, sublimation doesn't follow the pattern of being repeatedly cut in half at regular intervals. *This is the first resource that has the ability to degrade over time. *Due to a DDoS Attack on Warframe's PC Servers on April 15, 2014, Argon Crystals didn't decay until servers stabilized – although their countdown remained active. This lasted until was launched, as the servers had fully recovered by that time. DERebecca's post explaining the 2014 April 15th DDoS * Previously, Argon Crystals would drop from Infestation Outbreaks (particularly from Phorid), and was considered a much more efficient way to collect them. This bug was removed (albeit undocumented in the patch notes) in . References de:Argon Crystal Category:Resources Category:Update 13 Category:Pickups